fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Excalibur
, Wind Blade (FE8) , Echoes Excalibur (FEH) |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |type = Anima magic (Black Magic in FE2) |rank = Varies |uses = Varies }} Excalibur is a Wind tome that debuted in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Overview Excalibur is a legendary Wind tome that appears in multiple games within the Fire Emblem Series. First used by Merric in the Archanea Series, this tome later reappears in Fire Emblem Gaiden as a Black Magic spell and later in The Sacred Stones as one of the Sacred Twins of Jehanna. When used, this tome will conjure wind blades to slice the enemy. In Fire Emblem Heroes, Excalibur is exclusively used by Merric. A variation of Excalibur called Dark Excalibur appears as the exclusive skill of Sonya, although Merric can also obtain it via Weapon Refinery. The Grafcalibur tome from Thracia 776, the Aircalibur tome in The Binding Blade, the Giga Excalibur tome from The Blazing Blade and the magical Wind Sword are considered to be variants of Excalibur. Although the Rexcalibur tome from the Tellius Series appears to be a variant of the Excalibur tome from the name, it actually bears a closer resemblance to Fimbulvetr. Background In the Archanea Saga, the Excalibur tome was the signature tome of Merric and was only usable by him in the original games as he mastered the ability to use it by Wendell's guidance. In the remakes, Excalibur became usable for all magic units with a B rank in Magic, however Merric is the only unit who can use it regardless of his Tome weapon rank. In The Sacred Stones, the Excalibur tome plays a more prominent role as the Wind Blade, where it, alongside the Ice Blade Audhulma, is one of the Sacred Twins of Jehanna. Both weapons are given to Eirika and Joshua by Queen Ismaire in Chapter 14A as her dying wish. This action symbolizes her desire for peace as she entrusts her country's legacy to her son. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *''' Shadow Dragon only; Weight is negligible in New Mystery of the Emblem. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Black Magic |5 |95% |20% |1-2 |1 |HP Cost: 3 }} Fire Emblem Heroes Excalibur Excalibur = Tome |14 |2 |400 | |Effective against flying units. |evolve = Dark Excalibur |cost = 400, 375, 150 }} |-|Upgrades= Dark Excalibur Dark Excalibur = Tome |14 |2 |400 | |Grants +10 to damage when Special triggers. }} |-|Upgrades= Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventory |Merric |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate: Luthier • Sonya • Nomah Level 2: Jesse Level 6: Tobin Level 7: Kliff • Kamui Level 15: Celica Level 16 Boey |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Merric |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Event |'Eirika's route:' Ch. 14A - End of chapter 'Ephraim's route:' Ch. 15 - End of chapter |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventory |Merric |- |Treasure |Ch. 24x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Merric |- |Treasure |Ch. 20x - Chest |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Double Duel |Reward for defeating the Army of Shadow. |- |Treasure |Xeno. 15 - Random from Chest. |} Fire Emblem Fates |Dropped |Conquest: Chapter 26 - Iago |- |Treasure |Revelation: Chapter 22 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Skill Rank |'Reason Rank A:' Annette • Claude • Flayn • Linhardt • Seteth • Yuri |} Etymology Excalibur is the name of the legendary blade wielded by King Arthur. A distinction is usually made between the blade that he received from the Lady of the Lake and the sword which he pulled from the stone to prove his kingship. Thomas Malory, author of 'Le Morte d'Arthur," asserts that the name Excalibur connotes the meaning of 'cut-steel.' Earlier versions of the name include Chaliburne, which brings to mind the French word for 'heat' (chaleur), and the English word 'burn,' which either means 'burn' as we understand it today, or 'man'; the original Welsh name was Caledfwlch (hard cleft), cognate to Irish Caladbolg. Before breathing his last, King Arthur requested Sir Bedivere, his last remaining knight, to throw the Excalibur blade into a lake, whereupon the Lady of the Lake reclaimed it. Trivia *In ''Fire Emblem Heroes, Excalibur's variant, Dark Excalibur, is a reference to how in both Gaiden and its remake, the tome was a learnable spell in the black magic category instead of being an equippable weapon. Gallery File:Excalibur (TCG Series 6).jpg|The Excalibur tome, as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Excalibur FE1.png|Merric casting Excalibur on an enemy Dragon Knight in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3 Excalibur.gif|Animation of Merric countering with Excalibur on a Flying Dragon in Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE11 Excalibur.png|Merric casting Excalibur on an enemy in Shadow Dragon. File:Excalibur Tome (FE13).png|Brady wielding the Excalibur tome in Awakening. File:Excalibur (FE13).jpg|Brady casting Excalibur in Awakening. File:FE14 Excalibur.jpg|Nyx wielding the Excalibur tome in Fates. File:FE14 Excalibur (Casting).jpg|Nyx casting Excalibur on an enemy Knight in Fates. File:FEH Excalibur.png|Sprite of the Excalibur tome from Fire Emblem Heroes. FE12 Excalibur.png|Merric casting Excalibur on an enemy Mage in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Legendary Weapons Category:S-Rank Weapons